


Closer

by AllTheLokisWelcome7



Category: Autumn's Journey (Visual Novel)
Genre: After They Bonded, Auralee's Only Mentioned Though, Bonding (Autumn's Journey), By Which I Mean The Giraffe Or Dragon Way, Cuddling, During Canon, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Necking (Behaviour), Queerplatonic Relationships, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheLokisWelcome7/pseuds/AllTheLokisWelcome7
Summary: While they haven't always been on the same page, Kerr and Ilmari no longer fight. Conversely, Ilmari's suggestion would bring them closer together, if Kerr's ready for the commitment.
Relationships: Auralee/Ilmari/Kerr (Autumn's Journey), Ilmari/Kerr (Autumn's Journey)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Closer

“Kerr.”

In response to his serious tone, Kerr scrunched his nose, mock irritation stark on his furrowed brow, but opened a lazy eye regardless. The other flew with it as he glanced up at his towering form.

“Don't shove that ability in my face. Unlike you, I don't have a choice.”

Ilmari bowed his head, but silently urged Kerr to look closer. Sinew sang pleasantly as he stretched his neck, jaw tilted away, to present it joyfully.

Wide amethyst eyes met his own hopeful gaze, and with barely a moment's pause, Kerr's cold nose slid against his scales. Affection emanated from his chest like mist as warm arms followed suit, delighted that they had finally reached this point.

Whilst still gruff, Kerr had been more open to casual touches after they first bonded, and Auralee's prodding certainly hastened the process. Even so, necking was no small matter, especially for their first time. Trust swamped their connection with indescribable bliss.

An eternity passed before Kerr jutted his chin. Soft hair drifted away from his neck like willows through a stream, Ilmari's attention drawn to the bared skin. Cracked lips parted, the barest hint of fangs glinting between them, emphasised by an angry blush as Kerr stared him down.

“What're you waiting for? Isn't this invitation enough?”

Contented rumbles rolled like thunder from his chest as Kerr's emotions crashed over him. Any hesitation in his heart was far outweighed by excitement tinged with longing. With this in mind, Ilmari eased into his space, flushed skin a volcano against his snout. A shudder dug into his scales as Kerr let out a shaky breath, and a searing palm offered refuge as it curled across his cheek. Heat graced the other as a nose pressed firmly into it.

Only the Autumn breeze moved around them, where wisps of hair followed suit. Heat welled around their embrace to shield them from its fangs. Quiet nights were always a blessing, yet as they all but melted into each other, gratitude surged within him.

Just as Kerr was about to break the contact, mist hissed near every fin. Warm arms seemed larger with each moment as scales gave way to skin. An odd sensation washed over him as his nose bumped Kerr's jaw, but Ilmari could only chuckle. Cool arms snaked around his friend, locked in the small of his back.

“So,” Ilmari affectionately nuzzled his shoulder, “you haven't done this with Aura?”

Kerr shook his head, jaw tight when he eased back to study him. Arms folded neatly over his ribs, pleasantly hot where they brushed Ilmari's own, as though to shield him from his thoughts. “It's obvious I haven't.”

“Does she know?”

His fingertip scratched sheepishly at his cheek when he averted his gaze. Then a smirk tugged at his lips, and before Ilmari could react, Kerr pounced. A leg pinned his waist while deft arms caught him in a headlock. Ilmari squirmed, legs flailing as he futilely thrashed, arms stretched like his neck had before. He fought valiantly, but ultimately stilled beneath the hold, thwarted once again. At least territory wasn't involved this time. Rough hands carded tenderly through his hair for his compliance.

“Really, since you're so good at this feelings stuff, you shouldn't have to ask. I _know_ you can tell how I feel.”

Wildfire spread fiercely along his cheeks, even as his lips quirked on their own. “...I like to hear it. Just because I already know doesn't mean it has to stay unsaid.”

Kerr blinked at him, confusion dark in the creases of his face, but nodded. He sat back on his haunches to dust himself off. A pang of disappointment bit into his heart, but before it could take root, Kerr snatched his hand and hoisted him to his feet. Nose crushed lightly against his chest, Ilmari nuzzled into the warmth.

Heavenkind had a saying, something about actions weighing more than words. With the comfort of the gesture, snug pressure sincere and certain, he finally understood what it meant.


End file.
